teleporterfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Harrison
Leo Harrison is a young thief who was accidentally introduced to teleportation by bumping into James Hampton as he was about to teleport. they quickly became accomplices and friends. He is now on the countries top 10 wanted list along with James. Description and story Leo Harrison lives alone since his parents were both killed in a gunfight against rival thieves in 2030. He ended up becoming a small-time thief and selling most of the items he stole as money was more important than possesion of expensive things. Events of Teleporter 1 (the following is the new 'Teleporter 1 refilmed' storyline, as teleporter 1 will be refilmed to match the standards of teleporter 0) Leo was minding his own business just walking through a local school where he bumped into James Hampton as he was about to teleport. they teleported to another location and James was tempted to kill Leo due to exposing one of the worlds biggest secrets to a stranger. Leo is quite shocked of what just happened and afraid of James as he doesnt know what else James is capable of. James called Vinny, who told him to do the same thing, kill Leo. Eventually, James decided to keep Leo alive as he could use his help. They quickly became friends and James explained literally everything to him, including what their task is now (which is to kill Gabriel and his father. James says he will kill Leo if Leo tries to do anything against him. They end up teleporting to get Leo used to it, and end up in an old secluded yard. The teleporter needs to cool down for a few minutes, and Gabriel finds their location as they have been there a while. Leo and James end up in a gunfight against Gabriel, but later teleport to a new location. At the new location, another gunfight breaks out. James's leg is grazed from a bullet fired by Gabriel. Leo gets the teleporter and teleports away with James. Events before and during Teleporter 2 (The events of Teleporter 2 are no longer part of the main story line as the film has been rewritten entirely to cancel out Teleporter 2, due to improvements) Leo is the main character in teleporter 2. Some time before Teleporter 2, Leo somehow met and befriended Shay, who also became an accomplice to Leo. At the beginning of Teleporter 2, Shay was doing something important, as when he returns to Leo who is waiting at the school playground, he says "The job is done..". Shay would have been committing a crime as he was followed by the police. the 2 police officers were Gabriel and Nick. To Gabriels surprise, Gabriel says "Look who we got here!" and ends up in a gunfight with Leo and Shay. Gabriel ends up dropping the TelePort V-2 in sight of Leo. Gabriel decides to flee, so he picks the teleporter up and activates it. Leo becomes aware that its a teleporter when Gabriel activates it, and it says "teleporter active, set destination". Leo and Shay run up to Gabriel and Nick and get teleported with them. They end up 'De-toured' to a shopping mall. as they leave, Leo calls vinny and asks him to hack into the shopping malls computers and delete the security cam footage from the past 5 minutes. he then realizes he can track down The teleporters location using Gabriels old communication card he stole at the end of Teleporter 1. Leo traces him down to see Gabriel is back home. a gunfight breaks out on Gabriels lawn and they end up all teleporting to a local park (luckily no one is around to witness them). the gunfight ends with Shay killing Nick and Gabriel killing Shay. A fist fight breaks out between Gabriel and Leo. Leo out-smarts Gabriel and kills him with Gabriels own gun. 2 weeks later, he tries robbing a stranger, who dis-arms him and almost shoots him. that person is James who was brought back to life by the government. he explains what happened to Leo and Leo tells James what happened while he was gone. Personality Leo is quite a casual person with normal emotions, even though his parents were killed when he was 11. He seemed to look at James as a 'Superhero' because he could teleport (until James explained it was a teleportation device, not a superpower). In teleporter 2, he seemed more angry and more 'dedicated' to finishing what James started which he partially succeeded (with the help of Shay). Leo became a thief as that is what his parents were, (hired thieves, similar to James). When Leo left the city and moved into his family's secret getaway house, he was alone, no longer went to school and became a thief, as he already had experience from helping out his parents on occasion. Trivia *He is portrayed by Zak Webb. *Leo's signature weapon is a SIG Sauer P228. For some reason, him and Shay end up swapping pistols early in Teleporter 2, but Leo will return to using his P228 in future films. *